He Made It Worthwhile
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: Caitie's POV. i'm not great at summarizing.


Don't own IaHB. please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
He Made It Worthwhile  
  
  
  
"I'm nervous!" I whispered, peaking through the doors again. Val smiled knowingly and pulled  
the train of the dress back. I pushed her hand away. "Is that normal?"  
"Of course, Caitie. You're starting a new life with someone. I'd be worried if you weren't nervous." Val  
encouraged. I shook my head, feeling lost in my thoughts. The familiar music filled my ears. Val  
pushed open the door. She stepped ahead of me and I could see the church rising in their seats. I backed away from the door  
but someone gave me a shove and I walked on my jello legs toward the alter and the people waiting for  
me. My eyes fell on the red carpet rolled out before me. Flowers were on every pew and the ceiling  
of the huge church towered above me. I wondered if it was common for someone to hate their own   
wedding. Maybe not the man you're marrying but the whole ceremony. I didn't want that kind of   
wedding, all fancy and loud. I wanted a simple wedding, on the beach maybe, just me and him and  
our best friends and family. A sunset wedding would have been nice, but there I stood, starring  
out at family, friends, friends of family and friends of friends. Complete strangers smiled at me.  
I took my first shaky step toward my handsome, very soon to be husband. My mind wandered back to him  
proposing. It was supposed to be just me and him going out to dinner. I had felt confused when he  
drove past our favorite resturant and then farther and farther. Soon we were in the older part of  
Kingsport, back where we had first met. Him getting down on one knee was the last thing I would  
have suspected him to do. It was a major surprise. We hadn't been dating that long but had been  
friends since elemantary school. I didn't need a long courtship. I knew from the moment I laid eyes  
on him that it was the man I'd fall in love with. And I did.  
I took my second step, a little steadier this time. An old woman I had never seen before whispered  
her congratulations. I smiled and nodded. Who was that lady, I wondered. I forgot her and saw Val  
standing at the alter. She was beaming and looking excited. I knew it was because Tyler was her escort.  
I had always thought it would be them getting married first, in this kind of wedding, not me. I  
remembered Val being the first person I told. I was sitting on my couch with my diamond sparkling  
on my finger. Val had screamed and laughed and cried. I was less hysterical. I was jumping on the  
inside though. I'd always known it was meant to be.   
I was halfway down the isle. My heart was racing. My sisters Shelly and Vikki were smiling at me.  
I knew they were glad I'd made them bride's maids. But then, I'd had to. My mother had practically  
planned my wedding for me. It was then I'd realized my life wasn't my own.  
"Caitie dear, you simply cannot get married on the beach. You want a nice wedding, not some fruity  
one." My mother had told me. It was offical then that she'd turned into my grandmother, something  
she vowed she'd never do. My father had nothing to do with the planning of my wedding. Neither did  
I for that matter but he purposefully stayed out of it. Maybe he didn't like my choice for a husband  
or maybe it was painful to see his daughter get married. It was his first wedding for one of his  
daughters.   
I was getting closer to that huge, towering alter, covered in flowers. It looked tacky to me. I  
could hear my mother sniffling as I took my steps, nearing that smiling face waiting for me. I  
watched my flower girl stuff red rose petals past her lips. At least something was unusual about  
my wedding. I wanted it to be different, but now you couldn't have told it from my mother's or  
any other women in my family. Shelly and Vikki had this wedding coming too. I pitied them.   
My dress crinkled and the panty hose itched my legs. I had always hated pantyhose. I could have  
been wearing a light cotton dress, walking through warm sand and hearing the waves crash on the   
shore at that moment, but instead I'd listened to my mother. I wondered why I hadn't gone with my   
usual ways and rebelled. I shook my head, my veil moving with me. The stupid veil was making my  
neck sweat. I put a careful hand to the top of my head and prepared to pull. But I stopped. I was  
standing at the alter barely visible through pink and yellow roses.   
The priest began his speech and Jamie stepped over and joined me. He was grinning and I knew right  
then he didn't care about the wedding, the ceremony or anything. He was thinking about me. His smile  
told me that. So I forgot about my puffy sleeved dress and itchy pantyhose. I looked at Jamie and  
my stuffy wedding melted away. Maybe I wasn't standing on a beach with sand between my toes but I  
was marrying the man of my dreams. That made my wedding the best experience of my life.  
  
*Well, I went to a wedding Saturday and thought 'Hey let's write a wedding story.' It may not be  
long or very normal. It's my first POV story and I'm pretty happy with it. I g2g upload it so  
please review*  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
